Coriander
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Kittyluvver |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | I'll Make a Man Out of You, Reflection - Mulan |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #111 28%, #333 82%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | 25 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | High General of the AviWing tribe |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Ships | undetermined |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | AviWing |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To serve and defend his tribe, to keep his... secret |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The AviWing royal palace, formerly Scavenger Den Province |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Sister Littlehawk, fellow soldiers |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Princess Nightingale |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Likes | Freedom, flying, training, swordsdragonship, family |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Dislikes | Courtly intrigue |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Typical AviWing powers, exceptional flyer and fighter |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Sashed spear named Sacrifice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Quote | "Everything I have done is for my family and my tribe." |} |} This character belongs to Kittyluvver, and was adopted by ForsakenFeather, do not use without permission. At first glance, Coriander seems to be all that she appears: an AviWing high general - noble of carriage, skilled with sword and spear, fiercely loyal to her tribe. But beneath, not everything is as it seems. Because the proud warrior dragoness at the Queen's right claw is no dragoness at all, but a lowly male. In disguise. Description You would never guess the truth about Coriander just by looking at him - and he takes great pains to keep it that way. The rich, multicolored plumage that he would have as a male AviWing have been cropped and dyed to resemble a female's more muted hues. His feathers, once deep crimson, are now shades of ruddy brown lightening to clay, then sienna on his underbelly and wingtips. He still has a grand feathered crest on his head and neck - the crest a little large for a female, but still smaller than a typical male's - and distinctive facial markings. Rather unusally, he possesses a sort of feathered ruff extending back from the sides of his chin to join with his head plumes. His eyes are strikingly green. He shares a distinct family resemblance with his sister, Littlehawk. Above all, Coriander is a warrior - a general, no less - and carries himself with all the strength and nobility that the title implies. Silvery scars crisscross his hide, reminders of all the battles he has fought, and he wears them proudly. As a ranking member of the military he owns a set of steel armor and a matching helmet, slitted down the back to let his crest fly free. Skills If you'd had any doubts about Coriander's prowess as a male in a female's role, let them be put to rest. This is no stereotypical Pyrrhian male, meek and submissive to the commands of the opposite sex. Quite possibly he is one of the finest warriors that the AviWing tribe has ever seen, male or female. He is a capable soldier, having mastered most weapons along with claw-to-claw combat. His preferred weapon is the spear, and he happens to wield a particularly unique one, with a tined head and shaft loosely wrapped in red silk. He calls it Sacrifice. Personality Coriander has a formal way with words, and wears a poker face like a mask. Beneath layers of courtesy and decorum, it's not easy for others to see his true self, and even more difficult to understand him. In his situation, such careful poise has become a necessity. Certainly, there's no questioning his loyalties, but his thoughts and motives often stay well-hidden. He can be quite charismatic when he has a mind to be, especially when leading his AviWing troops. He has an excellent mind for military strategy, but not for games of courtly intrigue. History WIP Category:Males Category:AviWings Category:Content (ForsakenFeather) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)